User blog:TrentFan/Total Drama: Neighborhood to the Extreme!
A fanfic was wanted by Bakura, so here it is: Contestants: Cheesy - The Brownie Buddy Friend Duke - The Loyal Friend Miles - The Cool Guy OJ - The Nice Two-Sides Bart - The Un-Focused Slacker Leo - Bakura's Star of the Show Lili - The Rich Girl Hwo - The Blood Talon Sebastian - The Bulter with an Awesome Name Bridget - The Boy who purposely looks like a Girl Dante - The Nerd Steve - The British Boxer Josh - The Rough Jungle Boy Yoshimitsu - The Honorable Ninja Swordsman Swaggles - The Pokemon with Swag NZ Man123 - The Card-Player TrentFan - The Common Cameo Guy Bakura13 - The Gotye Fan/Dante Hater Cookie Monster - The Blue Cookie-Addict Monster Elimination Table COMING SOON Episode 1 - The Arrival The bus was full of stars from the Neighborhood series, along with some newbies. Lili kicked her butler, Sebastian out of the way so she could make out with Hwo. Steve was reading the Sports Section of the Newspaper, sitting next to Bart. Leo, Josh, Cheesy, and Duke talked about TDN5 and brownies, however Josh was hesitant, but stayed because Duke and Leo were there. Sebastian, Bart, and Dante were left out. Dante was used to this so he just invited the other two to chat with him. Bart accepted, but Sebastian was having thoughts of jumping out the bus window. Bridget was sitting in the corner, forever alone. They had arrived to the Neighborhood. "Ah, great memories!" Leo shouted, "...............Did I say great?" "Yes." Replied Josh in a stern voice. "'Ello, gov, want to box?" Steve asked OJ, "It'll be really fun, gov." "Uh, no thanks." OJ answered, "You don't know how that will probably end up" "Welcome contestants! This is the new season of Neighborhood!" Chris shouted in a royal voice. "Who died and made him king?" Bart asked. "He's the host." Lili replied, taking a break from making out with Hwo, then resuming to do so. "Okay, we're done making out, let's get started already." Hwo said. "Rocky!" Dante said, running to hug him, "Wow, am I really this desperate for friends?" "Well, um, due to budget cuts we can only introduce the newbies. Bridget, Sebastian, Bart, step forward." Chris announced, "the one with spiky hair is Bart, the old man is Sebastian, and Bridget's the..............it." "HEY!" Bridget shouted annoyed and angered. "Shut up, I'm the host, I can do what I want!" Chris replied, "The challenge is-" "The challenge, already? Really uncool." Miles responded. "Whatever. Anyways, the first person to beat themselves up wins." Chris said, happily. "My life is beat up, does that counted" Dante asked. "No." Chris laughed. Dante was noticably irritated. "Hey Lili, could you help me by holding this Nickel while I try to beat myself up- Lili?" OJ asked, until he noticed Lili wasn't listening, too busy making out with Hwo, "Hey!" "Lili's a- *censored word* don't expect her to do anything." Dante said, firmly. Lili then kicked OJ into a plate of spikes, temporarily killing him, accidentally, along with Dante who wasn't an accident. "Oh, um, well, we know we have so many deaths so we sued Battle for Dream Island and got the rights to a recovery center." Chris said pointing at a big black metal box, "they'll be fine." And sure enough OJ and Dante walked out of the recovery center. "I should have known it. All my-so-called friends, always betray me, almost kill me, well in this case they did, or punch me in the face. Of course Lili isn't an exception." OJ said, a bit angered. "Whatever, hey Dante, could you hold this Nickel?" "Sure, I hate your same hatred of Lili- I have an idea, let's vote out Lili!" Dante said, grabbing the nickel. "Yeah!" OJ answered. Steve was beating himself up like a mad man in the meanwhile, getting odd looks from most people. "Cover your eyes Leo- I SAID COVER YOUR EYES! IT'S A MAD MAN!" Josh shouted. Leo punched Josh in the face and with a smile walked away. "Oh sorry ^-^" Leo said as she walked away. "And, uh, Steve wins! Yeah...." Chris said. "Okay.........." Duke replied. Bart was busy playing with a yo-yo while Bridget was just observing. Everyone seemed to dislike Hwo and Lili at the moment. Dante knew this was a perfect moment to vote her off and didn't even bother to convince anyone. The elimination started. "If I call your name, you're safe with 0 votes." Chris told everyone. "Steve" "Bart" "OJ" "Duke" "Josh" "Bridget" "Sebastian" "Miles" "Cheesy" "That leaves Dante, Lili, Hwo, and Leo. If I call your name, you're safe with 1` vote." Chris said. "Leo" "Dante, Lili, and Hwo, the bottom three. If I call your name, you're safe with 2 votes." Chris said. "Dante" "And now, Lili, Hwo, one of the couple is leaving. FINALLY. THANK YOU WORLD. And thank Dante and OJ too." Chris hid his grin. "OJ? Why him?" Lili asked confused. "It's obvious he betrayed you." Hwo answered. "Why?" Lili said, still confused. "You killed the guy and ignored him. Wow." Chris said, "you're so oblivious. And safe with 2 votes too is......." "Rocky" "DON'T CALL ME ROCKY!" Hwo said, "sorry babe, Lili, you're out..........NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "I guess I should have seen it coming..........." Lili said, walking towards the Closet of Losers. "YES!" Dante exclaimed with joy. "Lili, the contestants have spoken. Good Bye." Chris said with a smirk. END OF EPISODE 1 Episode 2 - Trainee of Baek "Lili...........eliminated?" Hwo thought to himself, holding back tears, "No, I never cry." "Miss Lili, was a good mistress for her time." Sebastian added, dropping tears, "I don't blame you if you cry." Meanwhile, Josh was arm-wrestling steve. "You have quite a good arm, gov." Steve complimented before easily pulling it down, "With a bit practice you can become a boxer." "Thanks, but no thanks." Josh replied, somewhat amused by his loss, "So how was Motel?" "It was fine, gov, but Flare should have eliminated Aaron." Steve said calmly, "she was no good. However, I was- not to brag - gov." "Hmm, yeah." Josh responded, "Aaron wasn't useful." "Hey guys," Duke walked up to the two, "I'm doing a survey and wondering, who did you want to win Motel: Lili, OJ, or Mike?" "Mike was my boxing buddy, gov." Steve answered, "I'd have chosen him to win." "I'd choose OJ, he was nice while then." Josh said, busting out a toothpick and placing it in his mouth, "so what are the results, Duke?" "5 OJ, 5 Mike, 1 Lili," Duke replied, quickly, "I counted your votes." "That's good, gov." Steve said, "pretty good." "Thanks, I'm about to go ask Miles." Duke responded in a happy attitude, "later guys." "Bye, friend." Josh said recalling some memories from TDN5, "and when I drown.......don't throw me a towel." Just as Duke reached Miles the announcer went on. "Challenge in 5 minutes!" Chris said through the announcer, "Hurry up, I don't got all day." "Well, I'd pick OJ, he's kind of cool, when he wasn't psycho in that TD:BttN challenge." Miles answered, "Well, I'm going to go to the challenge." "Same, see you there." Duke responded. Everyone met up at the challenge and was ready, all except one. Hwo. Hwo was still in his house, flipping his keys, with one hand in his pocket. "What's the point without Lili?" Hwo thought to himself, "she was the only reason, I joined." "Or was it?" An old man, somewhat younger than Wang, entered the room. "It can't be......you're here?" Hwo asked in shock. "Yes.........I came to visit." The mediocre-aged man said. Meanwhile the challenge was to catch falling easter eggs from the sky, it had just begun. "MY EGG!" Leo shouted as she grabbed one, kicking Dante in the face, "Oops." "My glasses!" Dante shouted in pain, "Ow!" Dante then fainted. Steve kept dropping his basket with his boxing gloves, refusing to take them off, therefore not doing well. Josh, laughing at his newly formed rival Steve, just shrugged and caught an egg. Cheesy then, running around screaming "YAY" bumped into Josh dropping all his eggs. "DANG IT CHEESY!" Josh shouted angered. "You didn't just insult my Brownie Funny Friend!" Leo retorted, "Now march yourself up to your room mister.........and give me your eggs ^-^" "No." Josh said, trying to figure some logic in which to shout at Cheesy. "I need someone to serve!" Sebastian dropped down on his knees and shouted to the sky. "Hey, want to serve me, Butler Guy?" Bart asked. "YES!" Sebastian replied. "Could you catch me some eggs?" Bart wondered. "Of course master!" Sebastian said, rushing to catch eggs, "I will catch them for you!" Meanwhile, Miles, not understanding the "Uncool" challenge just stood there and kept catching eggs in a form of a miracle, still not sure that he was in the lead. OJ and Bridget formed an alliance to catch eggs, but were still behind. "I got one!" OJ shouted to his partner. "I, uh, almost caught one!" Bridget replied. In the end, Miles won with Leo in second and got to pick the teams. "Wait, where's Hwo?" Bart asked, "Oh, hey look a violet!" "Hwo wasn't here?" Chris said, surprised, "HWO!?!?" Hwo was training with Baek, in order to remember the true reason he came. To become a martial arts master somehow in a miracle this show would somehow bring, in a lesson. "Take a shot of my combo kick!" Hwo shouted, forgetting Lili already, "HWAAYAH!" Hwo kicked a table in half. "Impressive, well done student." Baek responded. "I'll now win every challenge!" Hwo yelled confidently. "When is the challenge?" Baek asked. "DANG! IT'S NOW!" Hwo exclaimed, "I MISSED IT!" "Hmm, I see." replied Baek. "They must be picking teams, I got to get there quick!" Hwo said running out the door, but suddenly stopped to say, "thanks for the lesson Baek" Baek smiled and bid his student best of luck and disappeared. "Oh no! Half the people are already picked!" Hwo then picked up speed, and got there to the line, not before he tripped and landed face flat, "OW!" On Miles' team currently was OJ, Steve, and Josh, while Leo had Cheesy, Duke, and Sebastian. "Hmm, I'll pick- Oh hi Hwo." Miles said, "cool to see you're here, come on my team." "YES! Safe! Thanks Miles!" Hwo said, walking up beside Miles. "Bart, come on down you can be my ally- aw, TF has me saying that now too >.>" Leo said, breaking the fourth wall, "But yeah, Bart you're on my team." "Dante" Miles said in a calm voice, with a cool manner. "That leaves me with Bridget. Well at least, she's hot- even though I'm a girl." Leo said. "I'm a guy." Bridget said. "WHAT!?! EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!" Leo fell on her knees and cried. "The teams are chosen, but now Leo's team will be going to elimination." Chris said. "Well, screw Bridget for not being a chick, she's gone." Leo said, "I mean he." Bridget gulped and looked at everyone in his team. (CONF) Bridget: Well, I'm sorry but I really need this money for a reason. *starts rigging the votes against someone* Sorry, really am. FORGIVE ME! "If I call your name you're safe with 0 votes." "Duke" "Cheesy" "Sebastian" "Bart" "That leaves Leo and Bridget," Chris said smiling, "and I'm really happy about the results. And the person safe with 1 vote is................................................................................. ................................................ ................................................ .......................Bridget." "WHAT!?! I thought Duke voted with me!!!!" Leo shouted, outraged. "I did." Duke said, standing by his friend, Leo. "Well, you're out, that's what the votes say, to the COL, Leo!" Chris replied, not caring. "THIS ISN'T THE END OF ME!" Leo exclaimed, "I KNOW IT!" She then walked to the Closet of Losers waving bye to Cheesy and Duke, who were disappointed. "Yes! I'm safe!" Bridget sighed with fake relief. "Highly suspicious, Madame Bridget-" Sebastian said gracefully. "It's Mister Bridget." Bridget said, getting annoyed. "Highly suspicious indeed." Sebastian stood up with his marshmallow in hand and walked back to his Neighborhood House. "Hmm..........I feel so guilty" Bridget thought to himself. Meanwhile as Hwo began to doze off at midnight outside his house, he saw the sky. He then saw the stars connect the word Baek. "I won't let you down." END OF EPISODE 2 Episode 3 - Crazy Cooler "It's all my fault......" Josh said, on the verge of crying, "Leo's gone." Next to him sat a Dante Dummy, proving Dante didn't really care. Like Lili, he thought Leo was a (censored word) "IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!" Josh said, then crying on the Dante Dummy, "Wait- this isn't Dante." "He left 10 minutes ago, while you were complaining about soap." Miles replied, "I guess he had enough." "Well........whatever." Josh responded, "Stupid Dante." "Anyways, Josh, it's fine that Leo was eliminated," Hwo said, trying to relieve Josh's pain, "Lili was eliminated and I don't care." "Maybe, you're right." Josh thought, "I still have my friend, Duke." "Yeah, I'm still by your side Josh," Duke replied, "Besides, Leo might still return." "Yeah, you're right." Josh said, a bit happier, "but I still kind of want to kill Dante." "You and me both- I mean, I see." Hwo quickly answered. "Yeah, gov, he's okay," Steve started talking, "I mean, he could be a worse person." "CHALLENGE IN 10 MINUTES." Chris said on the announcer. "Well, I guess it's time to start going," Bart told Josh, "Good luck with Leo." Everyone else there left, except Josh who wanted to find Dante. Dante, OJ, and Bridget were all outside Chris' fancy Neighborhood House. "Come on, I want to find something in there Chris confiscated," Dante whispered, "My Nuclear Atom-Splitter made from Alisa's Bionic Nanochips." "Alisa?" asked OJ. "Some robot thing." Dante answered, "Now-" "Stop right there." Josh said seeing the three outside the Neighborhood House, "you're coming with me, especially you Bridget, I want you eliminated for not being eliminated." "What?" Bridget asked, confused. "Wait- I want to see the inside." Josh whispered, "I'll allow us to go." "I don't know if we should," started OJ. "We're going in." Josh ordered, "Let's go." "Okay!" Dante said, "maybe I could find something to use against Hwo." "Don't like him?" OJ asked, "Why?" "He dates Lili," Dante answered, "enough said." "Hmm." OJ said unassured of their safety. "I'm going to find something here to make Chris bring Leo back, maybe eliminate you, Bridget." Josh smiled, "Yes, perfect." Meanwhile, the challenge was underway. A relay with two people. "I'll go! I'm cool with running." Miles suggested, "Hwo, you'll also go." "Cheesy and I will go." Duke said, "is everyone okay with that or would anyone else like to run?" "I'll go if you want?" Bart asked. "Sure, you can go in my place." Duke answered. "YAY!" Cheesy shouted. Bart and Hwo started off the race, then it went to Miles and Cheesy. Bart began with a fast dash, with Hwo a bit behind. "Go Master Bart!" Sebastian cheered for Bart. "Focus!" Hwo thought to himself, "I can do this!" Focus was something Bart didn't have. Bart then chased a bee off the pathway, with Hwo following. They went the long way. "THEY'RE HEADING THE WRONG WAY!" Chris exclaimed, "IT'S A ONE DAY PATH THERE, SOMEONE STOP THEM!" "I'll go, wish me luck." Miles said dashing after them. Hwo and Bart were really fast, Miles couldn't see himself catching up to them soon. He had to make a plan. Maybe if he slingshot himself it would work? No.........he's not an Angry Bird. As he ran, he thought. He then grabbed a stick and threw at Hwo's head. "AGH! HEY!" Hwo said turning around, "Miles?" "You went the wrong way!" Miles shouted. "What? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Hwo shouted back, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "YOU WENT THE WRON-" Miles was interrupted by a car passing by. "RON? I KNOW NO RON!" Hwo replied, still shouting. Miles knew that didn't work, but he had to find a way. It would be uncool if he failed this. He grabbed a rock from the ground and had to aim for the bee, so Bart would realize he went the wrong way and he threw.............and hit Bart in the head, knocking him out. "Oh no! I missed!" Miles exclaimed. "Woah, that's no goo- Hey, this isn't the relay." Hwo stated. "You went the wrong way!" Miles said, catching up. "Oh....." Hwo replied, "why didn't you say so?" "Nevermind, that let's go!" Miles said pointing at an impatient Chris, far away, but barely able to be seen. "Sur- AGH I TWISTED MY HAMSTRING!" Hwo fell to the ground, "OH THE INHUMANITY OF IT ALL!" "I can't carry you two back and reach it in time- wait, Hwo do you mind a bit of pain?" Miles said with a clever, cool idea in mind. "Sure, as long as I get to rest after." Hwo replied, "why?" Miles then grabbed a giant piece of rubber tape and placed it against two nearby trees, he then put Hwo on it. "NO! WAIT-" Hwo was then catapulted to Chris and landed right next to him. "Bart, you're next." Miles said, grabbing Bart and catapulting him, "now for me." Miles then catapulted himself to the ground and landed on Hwo. "My............ankle.............." Hwo said before getting knocked out" Miles stood up. "I think they need to go to the infirmary." Miles suggested. "Yeah.......anyways Miles' team wins!" Chris announced. "Phew......" Miles then sat on the ground and relaxed. Meanwhile, Josh went frantic over finding something that the whole room was messed up with different files. OJ began to leave. "WHYAOUIDNMA" Josh said in an.........alien language? "I'm not going to get in trouble because Josh is lovestruck." OJ said, as he exited, "I hope you guys follow." OJ arrived back to everyone, by sneaking in and no one noticed he was gone. Back to Josh, Josh had found a button. "DON'T PRESS IT!" Dante exclaimed. Josh pressed the button anyway, and the House exploded and landed them onto the challenge field. "What the? What happened?" Chris asked, confused. "Dante and Bridget here, blew up your house. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen." Josh smiled, hiding an evil smug. "IIASOJOSIODJAAD" Chris spammed, he was then kicked out by Bakura13 and NZ Man123, Morgan Freeman dropped in. "Hmm, I see, but clearly Josh was with them too, which means Miles' team actually loses thanks to Dante and Josh." Morgan Freeman calmly stated. "Well it looks like one of them goes tonight, gov." Steve replied, holding his fists from attacking. Just before voting, Dante walked up to Hwo. "Hwo, listen, we got to vote out Josh." Dante said, firmly, "he's gone crazy with power, claiming to be the strongest person on our team." "No way, I'm the strongest." Hwo responded, "I'm in." "Perfect." Dante said, walking away. "If I call your name you're safe with 0 votes." Morgan Freeman said. "Miles" "Dante" "OJ" "Steve" "The rest of you, Hwo, Josh got at least one vote." Morgan Freeman replied. "Who voted me out?" Hwo asked, irritated. "I did." Dante replied, smugly. "WHAT!?! WHY!?! TRAITOR!" Hwo shouted on the top of his lungs. "Simple. It's strategy. Did you really thing I was going to do it? I'm smart, I would never make the mistake of pairing up with you. Enjoy your last night in the Neighborhood." Dante said with a grin. "No, because Hwo is safe at 2 votes." Morgan Freeman said, "Josh, you're done for." "YES, I GET TO GO BACK TO LEO! EAT IT SUCKERS!" Josh said, still crazy without Leo, "SCREW THIS PLACE!" ".....Harsh......" Morgan Freeman replied. "He got what he deserved." OJ commented. Josh then left, somewhat calmly to the Closet of Losers, also happy to have broken the 5th Curse. END OF EPISODE 3 Episode 4 - What a Cheesy Ending "Well, Josh left and Leo left." Duke said, taking that into account, "looks like that just leaves you and me, Cheesy, from the Friend Bunch." "YAY! Wait, YAY! Wait......" Cheesy stuttered confused, "Um, I won't leave, I promise." "That's good, well see you at the challenge, Cheesy." Duke told Cheesy as he left, waving good bye. Dante then walked over to Cheesy. "Hey, you know I usually make Cheesy Pick-Up lines, but the person I'm talking to is Cheesy." Dante said, in an attempt of smoothness, "so what do you say-" And Cheesy already left. "OH COME ON!" Dante shouted failing, "............Well, I'll improve! Maybe! Yeah, not really." As Cheesy walked outside, a letter dropped from the sky. This was usually bad luck, as seen to what happens to Leo and/or Josh. But she picked it up anyway. In fancy writing it said: Dear Claire "Cheesy" Civilish: My dear daughter, you still disappoint me. Your lack of reality irrates me beyond belief. You will never be a good person, nevertheless daughter. Why do you think I dumped you into the cheese factory when you were little? Yes, I am your mother. And to think, I was the mother of you, you horrid creature. NOT Love, your mother. Cheesy looked at the letter, for the first time feeling depressed. Her past has just came back. After, she had forced herself to forget. Cheesy started running into the woods, quickly getting lost. "NO! NO!" Cheesy thought, as piles of letters of disappointed kept following her track. Meanwhile, Mr. Potato Head was driving a plane, dropping letters from Cheesy's mom. "GET AWAY LETTERS!" Cheesy said, acting like Leo in TDN5, "I can't take it! I know I'm a disappointment alright!" Cheesy then stopped running and cried under a tree, just where Dante was crying. "Oh hi there." Dante said, shooting darts at a picture of Lili, "what brings you to the sadness tree? We provide excellent service. I should know, because I work here and service myself." Cheesy then silently handed Dante a letter. "Wow." Dante responded to the letter, "that's on par of bad as my parent's letters." Cheesy stood silent. "Well, um, just cry, then shoot darts of Lili, then shout your feelings, then wish you were Miles and you'll be kind of happier?" Dante suggested, unsure, "By the way, did you receive my hit? "What hit?" Cheesy asked, "Was it a record hit? YAY! YAY I'M HAPPY AGAIN!" "How were you happier?" Dante asked, confused. "Because, I am." Cheesy replied," YAY! Thanks Dante!" "No problem, now excuse me while I go wish I was Miles." Dante said, walking away, "I hope he has more Miles' Cool Juice on sale." Cheesy was then pelted by letters and ran away back to camp site, starting to cry again. "Challenge! NOW!" Chris announced over the speaker, and then snapped his fingers and everyone came, "oh hi there, you're challenge- well first pick someone." "I'll go!" Exclaimed Hwo proudly and bravely. "Uh, I'll go?" Bart asked. "Bart....." Hwo said with tension. "That Guy..........." Bart replied with tension. "Say I." "LEMON!" Hwo said, "UNICORN! - Wait, what am I saying? DANG IT! MY CREATOR'S MAKING ME SAY WEIRD STUFF AGAIN!" Bakura13 showed up with a trollface. "Oh, I- uh, didn't pay attention, what were we supposed to do?" asked Bart confused. "BART WINS!" Chris shouted, "so, Hwo, Miles, Cheesy, OJ, and Dante are up for elimination." "Way to go, Rocky." Dante stated. "Really uncool." Miles joined in. "Yeah, you messed up BADLY!" OJ said. "Um, I BLAME BAKURA13!" Hwo said pointing at a computer. "..........." Dante, Miles, and OJ were unamused. "If I call your name, you're safe." Chris explained, "with 0 votes." "OJ" "Miles" "Which leaves Hwo, Cheesy, and Dante." Chris said, "and Dante/Cheesy are safe with 1 vote." Hwo dropped to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hwo shouted. "Wait-" Cheesy said, "I quit." "What? NO! DON'T QUIT!" Dante replied, shouting, "one, your kind of my friend and two, ROCKY WAS ABOUT TO BE ELIMINATED!" Hwo then ran up to Dante and kicked him in the face. "DON'T CALL ME ROCKY!" Hwo argued. "Well, okay Cheesy.....why are you leaving?" Chris asked. "I want to see how I was a disappointment and improve my life. Farewell friends." Cheesy said, bidding everyone farewell, and then like a Ninja Turtle, climbed onto a Neighborhood House and jumped away. Everyone then dropped a tear, INCLUDING Chris. "Hwo, you're safe, sadly." Chris stated. "HEY!" Hwo shouted. "Bye Cheesy." Miles and Dante yelled into the darkness. END OF EPISODE 4 Episode 5 - The Duke of the Prophecy "Well, all of my friends from TDN5- plus Cheesy are gone." said Duke in a somewhat depressed tone, "Sure, they were gone in TDN5, but Josh was still basically in every episode." "..........I like cereal." Hwo said, not really caring, "and, uh, motor bikes, and, uh goggles, and uh-" "Be quiet, gov." Steve replied, showing a small dislike for Hwo. "YOU BE QUIET!" Hwo remarked. "Guys, calm down." Duke said, making peace, "I mean, he was just talking off-topic." Hwo was slightly annoyed. "Where's the guy's shower?" Bridget asked. "We're not telling you, chick!" Hwo shouted at her. "I'm a guy." Bridget replied calmly. "And I'm George Washington, now GO TO THE GIRLS CHAT WHERE YOU BELONG!" Hwo yelled. "WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME?" Sebastian cried. "Shut up." Hwo said, "BE A MAN!" "Then why are you wearing Hello Kitty, underpants? Steve asked, "it shows, gov." "GRRR! LET ME AT HIM!" Hwo said as he was held back by Duke and Bart. "Calm down!" Bart shouted. "NEVER!" Hwo replied, "I'M THE EYE OF THE TIGER!" "..........Cheap reference." OJ stated. Meanwhile, Sebastian was crying in the corner, forever alone, while Bart, Dante, and OJ played blackjack. Bridget was exiled to the girl's chat and then exiled back to the boy's stuck in the middle of the woods. Wang then appeared and kicked Bridget in the face with a trollface and disappeared. "WT-" Bridget said, until he was shot by Wang who reappeared and disappeared, "MY BACK!" "Trolololol" You could hear Wang echo through the forest. "Dang it Wang." Bridget said, crippled. Back to Duke, because Bridget's been trolled enough. Duke was gathering help from OJ, to see whether or not this pattern would curse him into being eliminated next. Duke began to worry. "I can't be eliminated this early, it won't do my friends justice." Duke stated, worried, "I'll win it for them." "You sure you can do this, gov?" Steve asked. "Yeah, we can try to help?" OJ suggested. "It's fine, I'll be fine...........I hope." Duke replied, kindly. "Okay, gov, good luck." Steve shaked Duke's hand. "THE CHALLENGE IS TO BREAK A TIE!" Chris announced, with mostly everyone neutral about it as Sebastian cried a waterfall. "Easy." Hwo said, being cocky, but when he tried to break the tie, he seemed weaker than Dante. "I take that as a compliment." said Dante breaking the fourth wall. "SHUT UP!" Hwo shouted, "right now I'm not in the mood for any bad things happening." "Someone get off on the wrong side of the bed, gov?" Steve teased. Hwo kicked Steve in the face. "Oh. It's. On. Gov." Steve punched Hwo repeatedly in the face, the comboed him onto the ground and punched Hwo's back while he was on the ground, and pushed him into a wall at full force. "Mama.........." Hwo said before going unconscious. Dante then kicked Hwo in the face super-weakly. "I FEEL SO STRONG!" Dante shouted in joy, "I'M A MAD MAN! I'M MACHO! I'M- ..........None of those things in reality, but I'll enjoy it and think I am for the time period." "No I'm the mad man." Steve replied, "I was the one who beat myself up." "........It haunts me to this day." Bridget said, who then turned to hide from Steve, "my back still hurts." "GO AHEAD! HIDE!" Dante said, attempting to sound like Josh or Miles or whoever he was trying to, I think it was a mixture of "Nerd Man" and "Annoying Orange", "I'M GOING TO BE THE TOUGH GUY AND BE SUPER TOUGH - For the five minutes Hwo's knocked out. Meanwhile, Duke teared the tie open. "Good ol' Duke teared the tie open." Chris praised, "good job. And............DUKE GETS TO PICK WHO TO ELIMINATE!" "Don't pick me or I'll.............give you calculus homework?" Dante said, trying to give him a threat. "I love calculus." Duke replied. "A fellow calculus lover!" Dante cheered, "this day is going my way!" "Anyways I pick........." Duke said as everyone chewed their fingernails worried, ".................................... .............................. ...................................... ..........................................Sebastian." "What?" Sebastian said, wiping away his tears, "I get to go back to Mistress Lili? Oh what joyous of days!" "Sorry, but bye, I know this game made you cry a lot, you deserve to go- not trying to sound mean but I mean it as a gift." Duke replied. "Thank you, Duke! THANK YOU!" Sebastian said as he left into the Closet of Losers. "TROLOLOL!" Wang's voice still echoed. "TROLOLOL, gov." Steve howled into the............echo? End of Episode Episode 6 - Rigged for Guilt It was a warm, fresh day. Violets bloomed, Dante cried, the ground was no longer a chocolatey mud. It wasn't cold anymore. Winter had ended. Speaking of chocolate the other day, Bart had a cookie. He ate it. Back on-topic. Wang's face filled the sky as the clouds, but other than that the day was perfect. Because no one likes Wang. Steve punched stuff, Dante cried more, OJ was coming back from Chris' office. Swaggles played cards with a worm. Bridget was forever alone, feeling a bit guilty, while Hwo kickked stuff. Bart was somewhere. Miles and Duke were making observations. It felt pretty normal. Everyone then knew it was ten minutes til challenge time, so they all headed back to the boy's cabins. Little did they know OJ had some news. "Guess what guys?" OJ stood, ready for a cue. "What?" Bart asked, "do we get cookies?" "No! We're merging!" OJ replied, "Chris just told me to tell everybody!" "YAY!" Everyone cheered. "Only one girl made the merge." Hwo stated, smugly. "Who?" Steve asked, "You?" "Yeah-" Hwo said, but then realized something, "WAIT WHAT? NO! I meant Bridget!" "But I'm a boy." Bridget calmly replied. "............No you ain't." Hwo responded. "TROLOLOLOL!" Wang appeared, then shot Bridget repeatedly with a shotgun, which I'm pretty sure would kill Bridget, but this is a fanfic, so Bridget godplayed and lived. "DANG IT WANG!" Bridget shouted into the sky. "Wimp." snicked Hwo. "I should write a letter complaining to Chris about Wang." stated Bridget, "I think I should put a limit." "In my opinion, it's impossible to go over 4000 words. In fact, you can't go over words..........well you can, I can't." Dante replied. "Well, um, I doubt he'll do anything." Miles said cooly, "Wang's been around since Back to the Neighborhood." "TROLOLOL!" Wang shouted so loudly, Dante went deaf for a moment. "I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Dante said, flailing his arms around, running like a chicken. Steve punched Dante. "I CAN HEAR AGAIN!" Dante said, "ISN'T THAT SOME GOOD NEWS!" "No." Hwo replied. "********" Dante said, censored. "Hey Miles." Bart walked over to Miles, "alliance?" "Sure." Miles replied. "Cool!" Bart high fived Miles. Meanwhile, Bridget was in pain with Wang repeatedly shooting Bridget every time, Bridget's pain began to numb. "STOP IT" Bridget shouted, "I'M TIRED OF THIS! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" "You rigged the votes against Leo." Wang said, actually not being a troll. "OH NO!" Bridget yelled, "IT CAME BACK TO HAUNT ME!" "So, you deserve to get shot TROLOLOL!" Wang trolled. Swaggles then walked across and stole Wang's shotgun. "CURSE YOU SWAGGLES THE SEWADDLE!" Wang shouted into the sky, then disappeared. Swaggles then had a trollface. "I'M SAVED!" Bridget shouted in a cheer, "FREE FROM THE GUILT!" Swaggles then began to shoot Bridget with no break. "OH THE INHUMANITY!" Bridget shouted, until he passed out. Swaggles then had a "Y U NO DEAD?" face. "THE CHALLENGE IS................to say pie. The first half of people to say it win immunity." Chris announced. COMMERICAL TIME! Wang: YOU EVER WANT TO BE TROLLED? THEN CALL THE Wang-Lag-Swaggles CORP! WE DELIVER 1 DOLLAR TROLLING SESSIONS FOR ANYONE YOU CHOOSE, SO TROLOLOL! Swaggles: *Y U NO Call Now Face* END OF COMMERCIAL "What the?" Bart asked, confused. "...........Changing topics," Dante stated, "can we say Pi?" "No." Chris answered. "3.14." Dante said, putting on sunglasses, "I'm too cool for school- yeah, not really, I actually like school and I'm not cool. Deal with it." "Whatever, gov." Steve said, unamused, "pie." "Pie!" Hwo shouted, "HA TAKE THAT BAKURA!" "I won't take it." Bakura said, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" "Why?" asked Miles. "I'M WAITING FOR THE PEOPLE!" Bakura, said, looking at a watch. "............I'm highly annoyed." OJ stated. ".............." Bakura left. "Pie." OJ said, "let's not forget the challenge, guys." "Pie." Duke said, humbly. "hmm, barely got the last spot." "NO! I'M UP FOR ELIMINATION, GOV!" Steve was worried. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Bridget said, hiding in his guilt, "I rigged the votes for Leo." "LE GASP!" Chris shouted, "...........Just for that..............YOU GET IMMUNITY!" "WHAT!?!" Dante shouted," NO FAIR!" "Wait, I'm up for elimination?" Miles said, "uncool." "Well, I'm up for elimination too." Dante replied, "so don't complain." "Or whine." Bart also replied. "So, this time the viewers get to vote!" Chris announced, "So viewers vote off either Miles, Dante, or Bart!" "I'M SAFE!" Bridget moonwalked. "..........Not fair >.>" Dante said irritated, "I demand a re-...........challenge." "Me too." Bart replied. "Hey guys, don't complain or whine." Miles twisted their words around. END OF EPISODE Episode 7 - White and Nerdy - A Weird Al Reference "I want to roll with............the gangstas." Dante sang, "and show them that I'm not White and Nerdy." "Shut up." Hwo said, annoyed. "No." Dante replied, "I have the freedom of speech, the freedom of religion, the freedom of press, the freedom of assembly, and the freedom of the other one. IT'S IN THE BILL OF RIGHTS!" "............Nerd." Hwo laughed. "You know, I should contact the President." Dante responded, "my rights are being violated." "Who cares?" Hwo asked in a defiant voice. Dante was calling the President. "OH GOSH!" The President answered, "WHO'S RIGHTS WERE VIOLATED?" "Me, Dante." Dante smiled. "Oh, screw you." The president hung up. Dante just took a kick to the face. Then Hwo kicked him in the face. Hwo proceeded to laugh. But then OJ appeared. "Stop bullying Dante." OJ stood firmly. "I'm not bullying, he sucks." Hwo laughed. "Says Daddy's Little Girl." OJ said, laughing, "or should I say Baek's Little Girl?" "WHO SHOWED YOU THAT VIDEO?" Hwo shouted shocked. "Wang and Swaggles." OJ answered. "I HATE YOU WANG AND SWAGGLES!" Hwo dropped on his knees. "Y U NO LIKE ME" Swaggles expression spoke for itself, it then began to brutally stab, shoot, and string shot Hwo. Hwo was then out like a baby in five seconds tops. "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dante screamed, "thanks OJ, Swaggles." "No problem." OJ shaked Dante's hand. Swaggles then shot Dante. "OW!" Dante fell to the ground as Swaggles trollfaced and disappeared. Magikarp then Splashed Dante temporarily killing him. "........RIP Dante." Miles stated, waving good bye, until Dante came out of the Recovery Center. "Trololol, gov." Steve laughed. "TIME FOR ELIMINATION!" Chris announced, "MILES. BART. DANTE. REPORT TO THE ELIMINATION AREA!" As the 3 walked to the elimination area, a million people were crowded up, holding a "LOSERS" sign, laughing, along with Swaggles, Wang, and Lag - the three trolls. "Aw man, I hate losing." Complained Bart, "it's just so upsetti- HEY LOOK A LOSER SIGN!" "............I feel like facepalming, but only cool people have the right to do that." Dante said, "well, that's what my mother told me." "Your mother is uncool." Miles commented. "We received 3 votes, YAY!" Chris cheered, "and with 0 votes, Miles gets a cupcake." "COOL!" Miles said, catching a cupcake. "Dante and Bart, you both got at least one vote-" Chris was interrupted. "NO!" NZ Man123 appeared. "Trololol, gov." Steve also appeared. Chris then banned NZ Man123 and Steve. "WAIT I NEED STEVE!" Chris shouted and unbanned both. "Dante is safe with 1 vote." NZ Man123 passed a doll of Swaggles to Dante. "SWAGGLES GOT SWAG! I wish I were Swaggles...........I mean, uh, yay?" Dante was happy. "Spoiler." Chris whined, "NZ get out." "Fine. But beware. Of Swaggles the Swaggy Swag Pokemon." NZ left. "Bart, you're out with 2 votes." Chris announced. "WHAT!?!" Bart shouted, until he was shoved inside the Closet of Losers. "And that leaves us with 7." Chris stated, "YAY!" "YAY!" Everyone cheered. "This is amazing" cheered Bridget. "Shut up." Hwo stated, "pfft, girl." "SEXISM!" Bridget complained, "Oh and I'm not a girl. I keep telling you that." Hwo then snickered. "I'M WHITE AND NERDY! AND I'M PROUD!" Dante felt proud, "I'M NOT REAL PROUD OF THAT, I'M JUST PROUD FOR SOME REASON!" OJ high fived Dante, Dante then made a speech. "I feel, that it was good being here. The Final 7 is amazing. I made like two friends. I wasn't accused of being White and Nerdy by anyone but myself." Dante stated, "but I still want to roll with the gangsters." "And?" Miles asked. "And, I bet my mom is really proud, and I'm proud too! Thanks NZ Man123 and TrentFan for supporting my character!" Dante broke the 4th wall. Meanwhile Dante's Mom watched the show. "Dante deserves to die, loser." His mom laughed, "Dante, needs to get a life." Dante then dropped a few tears and came down, "THANK YOU ALL!" "Well, uh, the challenge was a speech so, uh, Dante wins?" Chris said, confused, "Uhh, good job?" "I WON SOMETHING IN MY LIFE!" Dante shouted, "THIS IS AMAZING, THIS IS THE GREATEST MOMENT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I DID THIS FOR ALL THE WHITE AND NERDY KIDS!" "Trololol, gov." Steve started punching everyone. "HARASSMENT!" Bridget shouted, "hey if you can't beat the women-call, join it." "And Dante gets to choose who goes!" "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! THE BEST DAY EVER! THE BEST DAY-" Dante collapsed. "On second thought, Leo can pick." Chris said, as he revealed Leo behind him. Everyone felt tense, except Duke. "Phew." Duke sighed in relief. "I choose...........Mickey Mouse!" Leo shouted, as everyone stared at her, "what Mickey Mouse has gloves, so does Steve." "WHAT? NO WAY, GOV!" Steve complained, "but I'm popular! Remember, trololol, gov?" "COME WITH ME >:D" Leo shouted as she grabbed Steve. "HELP ME!" Steve was never seen again. "I'll fill in for Steve," Duke stated, "TROLOLOL, GOV!" END OF EPISODE Episode 8 - Happy Halloweenie Psychos "It's Halloween!" announced OJ, "This could be good or bad." "How could Halloween be bad?" Dante asked, "except that I pee my pants every year." "...........Too much information." added Hwo. "Like you don't pee your pants." Dante glared, with a smirk, thinking victory. "No I don't. I don't think anyone does." Hwo stated. "Oh, well um.........." Dante said, disappearing into the night, "you never saw or heard anything." Dante then fell face flat, before running away "disappearing". "Uncool." Miles said, "but whatever. I guess I can't blame him, he is who he is." "WE R WHO WE R" A N00B showed up. Miles vs. N00B - READY GO! N00B: LOL, PLOX! *Shoots Miles* Miles: *is hit and falls to the ground* What's the point of this? N00B: TROLOLOL! *Dancing like a little girl* Steve: *punches N00B out cold* It's trololol, gov! *is dragged away by Leo to never be seen again.........again* MILES AND STEVE WIN "What the-" Miles was confused and irritated. "Come on, lighten up." OJ replied, "it's just a joke." "Yeah, I guess." Miles responded, "Jokes are cool." "Anyways, I'm guess Chris wants us in costumes?" Duke stated, looking at a sticky note, "Oh, well, let's go." Duke dressed up as PurpleRodri(avatar). Miles dressed up as Darth Vader. Dante was Rosa(Pkmn Black 2 Girl)- wait what? Hwo was dressed up as a Unicorn, chosen by Bakura13, with Hwo pouting in the corner. Bridget dressed up as a boy for once. OJ dressed up as Swaggles. "Nice costume." Dante teased Hwo. "Says the one dressed up as a girl." Hwo made fun of Dante. "Hey guys." Bridget joined in. "AH WHO ARE YOU?" Hwo and Dante were creeped out, "AHHHHH!" Bridget facepalmed. "It's me, Bridget." Bridget responded. "OH NO YOU KILLED BRIDGET!" Dante said, "I saw this in an alien movie. I cried, had to wear a diaper, and was too frightened to see mostly everything. Well, I WAS 13. People wear diapers like winners until 14. That's what my mom said, before she proceeded to cry in disappointment in her room." ".............Loser." Hwo stated. ".........Shut up." Dante said, proudly, standing up for himself. "Make me." Hwo replied. "Shut up, Unicorn." Dante replied. "Make. Me. Girl." Hwo chuckled. Dante then grabbed a laser gun and chased Hwo around with it. "GAH!" Hwo kicked the laser gun out of Dante's hands. "Oh ****" Dante cursed and ran from Hwo. Eventually they came back. Hwo still had to wear an eyepatch due to the laser gun. Dante had a black eye, a swollen ankle, and two teeth fallen off. "You okay?" asked OJ. "Yeah." Hwo replied. "I wasn't talking to you." OJ replied. Hwo mumbled something and walked away. "I'm fine.........." Dante collapsed, "call 911, I need an ambulance." OJ called 911. "Hey can I get an ambulance for my friend, Dante- what do you mean Dante's aren't allowed? Or OJ's? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!?!" OJ's eyes turned red, and he began going psycho. "Woah, OJ calm down.........AGH MY ANKLE!" Dante screamed in pain. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU- What's your name? Oh okay. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GANRYU!" "Holy **** ******* *******" Ganryu said over the phone. OJ then rampaged to kill Ganryu. He had a sniper. A Grenade. A Shotgun. A Knife. Justin Bieber. Swaggles. He was unstoppable. "Hey guys- hey where's OJ?" Chris asked. "Oh, he went to kill someone at the hospital." Dante said, "excuse me while I faint. For an actual reason this time." "Two things: One, Dante is dying. Two, I'LL GET SUED FOR BOTH DANTE AND OJ!" Chris freaked out, "OH NO! Today's challenge is to either stop OJ or heal Dante." "I'll pass." Hwo stated, "let the two die." "No don't!" Bridget said, "we have to help!" "No, die impostor." Hwo kicked Bridget in the gut. "AGH!" Bridget cried, "THE PAIN!" Bridget was knocked out. "NOW BRIDGET'S OUT! Okay so we have Duke, Miles, and Hwo- maybe we can do something to stop this." Chris stated, "wait, that isn't Bridget. BRIDGET MUST HAVE BEEN MAIMED!" "Wait I have to help?" Hwo asked, "well then, um..........Oh I got it!" Hwo began to beat himself up with a boulder, frying pan, and set fire to himself. He then was knocked out. "DANG IT HWO!" Chris panicked. Miles then played cards with NZ Man123. "Oh I'll sit this one out." Miles said, "Um.........use my Miles Dummy." The Dummy fell to the ground. "I'll count that as knocked out." Chris said, "HAOIYDSF0OFHUOIHFOSDIHFOHSAOFH' "HEY!" NZ Man123 scolded, "NO SPAM! Strike 1." "SCREW YOU!" Chris shouted, but was then banned. "MYEHEHEHEHEH! POWER!" NZ Man123 said cooly, "Oh and go fish." "Dang." Miles stated. "So, um, what do I do? WHO'S THE HOST?" Duke asked. "Oh, uh, um." NZ Man123 murmured, "uh.........." Morgan Freeman then appeared. "Him." NZ Man123 stated, "NOW GET OFF MY LAWN! I'm on a roll here!" Meanwhile OJ threw a grenade to the hospital, blowing up the first two floors. Tekken Hospital Workers: Anna, King, Jin, Panda, Xiaoyu, Alisa, and Feng were reported dead. Yoshimitsu and Raven, were alerted. "We got to find out who's out to get us." ordered Raven, "quickly, let's go!" "Okay, fine." Yoshimitsu was translated. OJ then went through the first two damaged floors and came up to the third. Julia, Lei, Dragunov, and Christie were enjoying their break. OJ then, like a ninja, slit all of their heads, but Lei without being noticed. Until Lei noticed. However, Lei was then headshot by OJ who was on a roll, like NZ in his card game. Yoshimitsu was ordered by Raven to inspect the closest Neighborhood to the Tekken HQ Hospital. Which was the TD Neighborhood. "Who's there?" Duke asked, surrounded by darkness, as it was now 12 AM. "It's me, Yoshimitsu." Yoshimitsu was translated, "where's Chris McLean?" "Out cold." Duke replied, "OJ's the psycho if you want to know. Ganryu denied him 911 access." "That lazy no-good-" Yoshimitsu translated, "oh sorry about that, Ganryu is always denying people so he can eat and eat." "Well, um, I could help you stop him?" Duke asked, "I'm the only one here conscious." "I'M BACK ALIV-" Dante was then stepped on by Yoshimitsu on accident, and put unconscious. "I see." Yoshimitsu translated, "I feel something on my foot. Probably gum." "Well, let's go." Duke signaled. Yoshimitsu followed. OJ was at the fifth floor. Leo, Bruce, Kunimitsu, Jack, and Heihachi layed dead on the floor behind. However, Leo still had something to say. "HOW DID I DIE THIS EPISODE, I'M A MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS ******** SHOW!" Leo then died. Everyone on the final floor which was 6th was ready to protect the president of Tekken. Ganryu, however, was eating a Big Mac. Mokujin, Lars, Nina, Zafina, Slim Bob, Violet, Lee Chaolan, Kazuya, Law, Paul, and Asuka were prepared to fight. Meanwhile on the 5th floor, only Kuma was there, on his lunch break. OJ didn't even bother and just stole his chicken sandwich. Kuma cried. OJ arrived on the 6th floor and everyone charged. OJ however, was prepared. He summoned Swaggles who eliminated Nina, Zafina, and Slim Bob in a stare. They exploded. "Oh no, we're doomed!" commented Lee. "I knew I should have acted sick." Paul stated. OJ then ran with two knives in his hand and cut Law and Violet in half. "Heheheh.........." OJ laughed maniacally. Mokujin, Lars, Lee, Kazuya, Paul, and Asuka looked frightenly at OJ. Then ??? came in. "DIE!" ??? yelled, but was then easily killed by OJ and Swaggles with a pistol. "Pfft, idiot." OJ snickered. Swaggles then stared at Kazuya killing him. Only Mokujin, Lars, Lee, Paul, and Asuka remained, who each gulped. However Mokujin's was just a mimick. OJ then noticed Ganryu. "YOU!" OJ yelled, "WILL. DIE." "Mama......." Ganryu, literally cried. Raven, Yoshimitsu, and Duke then appeared. "Stop OJ!" Duke yelled, "Don't do this!" OJ then punched through Mokujin, killing it. "GANRYU WILL DIE." OJ shouted, "AND IF YOU STOP ME, YOU WILL TOO!" "Dante's fine!" Raven stated, "we took care of him!" "Hi." Dante said, "I'm Dante." OJ then broke through "Dante"'s wires. "Well, the real Dante and his friends are being healed right now." Yoshimitsu was translated. OJ and Swaggles then grabbed a pistol and aimed for Duke. Raven took the shot, though. Right in the heart. And died. "RAVEN!" Yoshimitsu was translated, "NO!" "Stop this please, OJ, look at what you've done." Duke said. "Yes. Please do." Lili then appeared. "Lili?" Duke asked. "Yes, I'm back. Also tell Hwo, I'm breaking up with him." Lili stated, "I realized, with Hwo, I was a horrible person." OJ then grabbed a pistol and shot Lili as she was about to apologize. "SUCKER!" OJ laughed. "OJ. Stop. Please." Lili was about to die. "Ugh, what?" OJ snapped out of it, "oh hi Swaggles." OJ then saw Lili. "Hi jerk." OJ said. "Permission to shoot boss?" Swaggles asked. "Woah you talk?" OJ asked. "I'll take that as a yes." Swaggles then brutally headshot Lili. ".........I actually don't feel guilt, cool." OJ said. "Phew, thanks Lili and Raven for sacrificing their lives." Duke sighed in relief. "Wait Lili's dead and broke up with me? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hwo shouted. "Strike 1 Hwo." NZ Man123 appeared. "Dang it." Hwo said. Chris then reappeared. "HA MY BAN IS OVER!" Chris said, "miracles do happen." "Aw." NZ Man123 then disappeared. "Thanks Duke, you win immunity!" Chris announced. "Yes! Thanks to Yoshimitsu too!" Duke high fived Yoshi. "Can I join?" Yoshimitsu asked. TrentFan will no longer say translated, he now learned english somehow. ".............Why not?" Chris answered. "YES!" Yoshimitsu cheered, "With the money I can give it to the poor!" "K then." Chris replied, "Duke choose who goes." "Again?" Hwo asked, "wow." "Good job Duke!" OJ said, back to his complete self. "I'm joining by the way." Swaggles automatically assumed. Chris was too scared, so he didn't stop him. "Okay." Duke said, "I pick whoever that is." He pointed at Bridget. "You killed Bridget!" Duke shouted. "I am Bridget!" Bridget replied. "DIE IMPOSTOR!" Chris threw Bridget into the Closet of Losers. "It must have been karma...." Bridget thought. "Hi." Leo greeted, back alive, "you're going to die now." "TROLOLOL, GOV." Swaggles ended the episode. END OF EPISODE Episode 9 - The Duke of Swords "Well, um, welcome Yoshimitsu, Swaggles." Duke greeted, "pleased to make your aquaintance." "Thank you Swordsman Duke- you are a swordsman, correct?" Yoshimitsu asked, "you have the attitude of one." "No, uh, I'm not." Duke replied, "why?" "Well, we must make you into one." Yoshimitsu said, taking swords out, "take these, we'll begin training now." "Wait I-" Duke was interrupted. "Quick, quick, let's slice this block of wood in half." Yoshimitsu ordered, "hurry, we only have an hour before the challenge." "Thanks for your offer Mr. Yoshimitsu, but I don't want to be a swordsman." Duke replied. "Nonsense." Yoshimitsu said, "as of now you're my apprentice." "Um, okay?" Duke responded. "Now chop this with your sword." Yoshimitsu explained, cutting a block of wood in half with his sword, "you try." "Um, sure." Duke attempted, but could only get through halfway, "A little help?" "Continue trying Duke." Yoshimitsu replied, "train you must." "You're.......not............Yoda." Duke breathed heavily as he finally cut the block of wood in half. "Excellent work, now let's see if you can face Lars." Yoshimitsu said, as Lars entered. "Yes, I'm here. My orders state I must help in this training." Lars explained. "Didn't we have the Tekkenness last episode?" Duke asked. "You can never have too much Tekken." Yoshimitsu responded. "I'd say the same about Ratchet and Clank." Duke replied, "I guess I see your reasoning." "Now fight Lars." Yoshimitsu ordered, "quickly." Duke rushed at Lars, who then jumped to avoid it. Duke ran straight into a tree. Lars then rushed at Duke at haste and punched him in the face. Duke then jumped and proceeded to kick Lars in the face. Lars delivered a fatal blow afterwards, which would have been, but it hit Swaggles. Swaggles is a troll so he lived and walked on with a trollface. While Lars was a bit distracted by Swaggles, Duke jumped up and stabbed Lars. Lars fell to the ground and with pain, surrendered hesitantly. "Good work Duke." Yoshimitsu praised, "you are now able to face me." "Thanks- wait what?" Duke asked, dumbfounded, "face you? I don't think I could do that." "Well, too late now, let's battle." Yoshimitsu said. Duke and Yoshimitsu fought with their swords. Duke knew Yoshimitsu was more experienced, so he let Yoshimitsu grab an edge on him. Duke then kicked Yoshimitsu's ankle strongly, slightly spraining it. Yoshimitsu let go for a quick second and Duke backflipped and kicked Yoshimitsu in the face. Duke then grabbed hold of Yoshimitsu's swords. Yoshimitsu stood there in awe. He had just found a perfect pupil. "Very well, Duke." Yoshimitsu surrendered, "you win. Congrats." "Thanks." Duke said, handing Yoshimitsu's swords back, "good battle." "I'm now going to teach you some agile tricks to beat your opponents, you in?" Yoshimitsu asked. "Sure, let's go." Duke said, as Yoshimitsu and Duke began to train. Meanwhile Swaggles walked to the only person he considered his friend, OJ. OJ felt guilt for killing everyone in the Tekken HQ. Except Lili and Ganryu, he didn't mind those deaths. Who can blame him, Lili kind of sucked. "Trololol, gov?" Swaggles showed small concern, but tried to hide it. "Hey Swaggles." OJ said in a soft tone, "what's up?" "Trolling LIKE A BOSS!" Swaggles exclaimed, "You?" "Feeling guilty about murdering everyone." OJ stated, sighing, "you know except Lili and Ganryu." "KILLING FTW!" Swaggles high-fived OJ, who didn't accept it. Swaggles knew something was wrong, "trololol?" "It's nothing Swaggles, nothing at all." OJ sighed, "I'll get over it, I always do." "I never feel guilt, because I'M A BAWS!" Swaggles stated, "don't worry OJ, I'll keep on trolling for you." "Thanks." OJ replied. Meanwhile Hwo and Dante's rivalry rose higher. While Miles and NZ Man123 continued their card game. Miles started to gain an edge. "Go fish." Miles smiled. "DANG IT!" NZ Man123 drew a card. "Why don't you go die?" Hwo yelled at Dante. "Why don't you?" Dante asked. "Touche." Hwo replied, "But still, you suck. Even the president thinks so." "No he doesn't." Dante responded. "Yes I do." the President appeared, then disappeared. "CURSE YOU MR. PRESIDENTMAN!" Dante yelled into the sky. Wang's face then popped up and laughed at his agony. "TROLOLOL!" Wang laughed in the sky, "Oh I forgot the gov. TROLOLOL, GOV!" Hwo then proceded to grab a gun from his pocket. "Die *******" Hwo cursed, "prepare to die." and Hwo shot. The police heard. "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE POLICE!" Policeman Ronald McDonald stated. Hwo just regularly laughed. "Look, shut up. You're just Ronald McDonald." Hwo laughed, "you won't do anything." Ronald McDonald then grabbed his tazer and tazed Hwo, arresting him. Dante was on the ground, close to death. "Well, um........" Chris said, "Uh........." "I CALL DIBS ON REPLACING HWO!" Leo shouted, "RULE OF DIBS!" "Sure, come and join." Chris replied, "sure." "Yay!" Leo exclaimed, "oh hi Duke." "Hey." Duke said, now training in a ninja suit. "NINJA FTW!" Leo cheered. "Thanks." Yoshimitsu said. "Oh hey I fought that guy in Tekken before." Leo pointed at Yoshimitsu. "Cool." Duke replied, "well, glad to see your back." "YAY!" Leo cheered once more. "TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE!" Chris announced, "QUICK WHILE DANTE'S KNOCKED OUT!" "It's a pair challenge, NZ MAN GET OVER HERE YOU'RE FILLING IN FOR DANTE!" Chris ordered. "Fine." NZ Man123 sighed. "NZ, Miles you will be a pair. Duke, Yoshi you will be a pair. OJ, Swaggles, you will be a pair. Leo, Cookie Monster you will be a pair." Chris explained. "Wait, why Cookie Monster?" asked Leo. "Because." Chris said. "Whatever." Leo replied. "Now whoever makes it past this course, clearly ninjas would beat in 10 seconds win." Chris explained, "GO!" Duke and Yoshimitsu started jumping like agile ninjas through the course, beat a couple of enemies, and finished within 10 seconds, while Swaggles and OJ just started to move. "DUKE AND YOSHI WIN!" Chris announced. "Rigged." NZ Man123 said, "can I get back to my card game now?" "No." Chris said, "Okay fine." "All that ninja training paid off, thanks Yoshimitsu." Duke said to Yoshimitsu. "We are now a pair of ninjas. I will be expecting you to follow commands." Yoshimitsu said, "and follow the code of the ninja." "Sure." Duke stated, "that was an enjoyable experience." "Well, time for elimination, I pick who goes." Chris trolled. "Aw, what?" Miles complained. Dante then woke up. "What happened?" Dante asked. "I just chose you to be eliminated for no reason." Chris laughed. "What? WHAT? THAT'S VIOLATING MY RIGHTS!" Dante exclaimed, "THIS CAN'T HAPPEN NOW!" "Too bad, oh so sad." Chris laughed, "also going is...........OJ-Miles-NZ Man123-Leo-" "Get on with it." Miles complained. "Wait, I volunteer to go." OJ said, "sorry guys." "NO I WAS GOING TO PICK LEO!" Chris shouted. "I killed people I deserve to go. I can't believe I actually did that." OJ thought. "Trololol, gov." Swaggles trolled, "wait you're leaving? NO! MAH BUDDEH!" "Bye Swaggles." OJ waved good bye as he left with a crying Dante. "OH THE INHUMANITY!" Cried Dante. "Very well, bye Dante and OJ." Yoshimitsu waved farewell. "Trololol, gov........." Swaggles said sadly. Afterwards Duke came to help Hwo out of jail. "What's the bail?" Hwo asked. "10,000 dollars." Duke replied. "WHAT!?! Wait is that good?" "Probably horrible." Duke said, "maybe better, maybe worse." "That isn't helping!" Hwo yelled. "Trololol, gov." Wang and Lag laughed. "Dang it." Hwo murmured. END OF EPISODE Episode 10 - The Cue "HELLO THERE MY PURPLE BANDITOS! Last time Dante and OJ were eliminated! Leo rejoined and Hwo was arrested!" Rodri narrated, "today, the final five will be making commercials! Doesn't that sound exciting! Well, my purple banditos, find out what happens now!" "Thanks for the recap Rodri." Chris replied, "anyways, I gave the contestants an extra hour to give tension, sounds good am I right? Let's go to them now." Chris directed a camera man over to the final 5 cabin, where Leo was explaining her dream to Duke. (Thanks to Bakura13 for the story). "So it was a Halloween Night. I was walking my son, Leo Jr. to go get some candy for his mom- me, right," Leo told Duke, "you know, he looked a lot like you- anyway, a bully stole Leo Jr.'s candy. So I walked to the mom's door and told her to give Jr.'s candy back. She did, then I demanded his candy. Then I demanded her money. She didn't have any, so I told her I expected double by tomorrow and left. Cool story, right?" "Yeah- wait, why the money?" Duke asked. "I like money." Leo replied. ".......K then." Duke answered, "changing topics, are you surprised Josh was eliminated too early for the fifth curse?" ".......Meh. It was about time the goldfish was elimina- I mean, uh..........C IS FOR COOKIE AND THAT'S OKAY WITH ME!" Leo replied. Duke then, knowing Leo, just walked away. Leo then sang about cookies. "Hey Swaggles, why are you a troll?" asked Miles. "I'M TROLLY AND I KNOW!" Swaggled danced with a trollface. "......." Miles stood silent. "The ways of a troll........very respectable." Yoshimitsu complimented Swaggles. "TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, GOV!" Swaggles replied, trolling. "Stop cursing in troll challenge! You're ruining the sacredness of the troll!" Yoshimitsu scolded. "Aw." Swaggles responded, "wait, what?" "TROLOLOL!" Yoshimitsu responded, "See? I'm a master troll." "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Swaggles screamed into the sky. NZ Man123, Miles, Bakura13, and TrentFan played Uno. Miles was in the lead, by a lot, thanks to Bakura's backfiring trick. Miles was a pro from playing NZ and had the cards tourney cup in the bag. Literally. They asked for a rematch. Henzzy watched to make sure nothing unfair happened. Chris then looked at his watch. An hour had passed. "CHALLENGE TIME, SUCKAZ!" Chris shouted. One at a time the contestants arrived. Duke, Yoshimitsu, Swaggles, Leo, and Miles. Everyone looked at each other with a glare, except for Swaggles who looked everyone with a "Y U NO LOSE?" look. Everyone shoke their heads and looked at Chris. "Well, you see, some of our episodes have been short." Chris replied, "so I need to to make some commercials so we don't get charged for unrun time. The best commercial wins immunity next episode. The worst gets eliminated. GO!" "Hey Yoshi, Duke, allyzies?" Leo whispered. "Certainly." Yoshi answered. "Yeah, sure." Duke replied. "YAY!" Leo said in tribute to Cheesy. Meanwhile, Miles, Bakura13, TrentFan, Henzzy, and NZ Man123 were building Miles' commercial. They agreed right after they'd get back to their "cool" rematch. NZ Man123 decided to direct, Bakura13 decided to get a real band to play music. TrentFan came up with ideas, Henzzy gave everyone food, and Miles constructed them with props. TrentFan then came up with an idea for a cards commercial. Everyone agreed and began. Everyone did well, but Bakura13 dialed One Direction instead of Gotye by ONE number. Little did they know until they filmed. "Okay, everything a go?" asked NZ Man123. "From my end is a yes." TrentFan replied, providing the lighting. "I've been told the band just arrived, let's go!" Bakura13 answered. "Do you want to play cards with your friends? Do YOU want to win?" Miles asked, until interrupted by 1D playing "What Makes You Beautiful". "What's going on?" asked Henzzy. "IT'S ONE DIRECTION!" NZ Man123 cried, "BAKURA!" "I could have sworn I dialed Gotye....." Bakura13 said, doubtedly. "Dang it, Baki!" Miles shouted, "this commercial is rui- NZ STOP AIRING!" "I CAN'T! THIS CAMERA'S TOO CHEAP TO STOP UNTIL THE SET LIMIT!" NZ Man123 replied. "Well sorry Miles, we lost this." TrentFan responded, "by we I mean you." "NOT SO FAST!" Chris budded in, "TF, NZ, Henzzy, Bakura, you're now chained to Miles as one contestant until you're all eliminated, which would be at the same time." "So if I'm eliminated they come to the COL with me" asked Miles. "Yes." responded Chris. "DANG IT!" The four said in union. "Well, uh, let's try to finish this commercial with a bang!" suggested Miles cooly. "GOT IT!" Bakura13 said with a broad interpretation who kicked one of the 1D members in the face, "Oh, wait." "Close enough? I guess? The End." Miles said as the camera filmed. Meanwhile Leo started her commercial. "NANANANANA, NANANANANA, LEO'S WORLD!" Leo sang. "HEY THAT'S MY THEME SONG!" Elmo interrupted. "DIE ******" Leo began to strangle Elmo with Cookie Monster. "C IS FOR..........REVENGE AND THAT'S OKAY WITH ME!" Cookie Monster said as Leo and him began to strangle Elmo. Leo and Cookie Monster then kicked Elmo for the rest of the commercial, high fiving occasionally. "NOT SO FAST! Cookie Monster will be chained to Leo- you get what I mean." Chris said. "YAY!" Leo hugged Cookie Monster. "Any more people getting help?" asked Chris. "No." replied Duke, "I'm all done with my ad! It's about the wonder of the nature!" "Mine's about trolling." Swaggles replied. "We just need Yoshi's." replied Chris. Yoshi was working on an ancient japanese video about the ninja. Swaggles saw this as a good time to get revenge. Swaggles ran up and switched Yoshi's tape with a 10 second video praising Justin Bieber. Swaggles laughed maniacally. "Done Chris!" Yoshi handed Chris his tape. "Alright, let's watch all of them!" Chris said, watching them. "Okay meet me at the elimination ceremony tonight, I'll reveal the best and worst there." Chris announced. Everyone gulped, except Swaggles who felt confident. "Okay, in order I'll tell the best videos!" Chris shouted so everyone could hear, "in first place is Swaggles with his "Everyday I'm Trollin' video!" "Yes!" Swaggles said, "trololol, gov!" "In second place is: Duke, with his nature video!" Chris announced. "YES!" Duke cheered. "That leaves Miles, TrentFan, NZ Man123, Bakura13, and Henzzy, Leo and Cookie Monster, & Yoshimitsu." Chris said, "but Leo and CM are safe with their "Leo's World" video." "C IS FOR........WINNING COOKIES AND THAT'S OKAY WITH ME!" Cookie Monster replied. "K then....." Chris said, "and last safe is..............Miles-TF-NZ-Bakura-Henzzy with their Fail Card 1D Video." "YES!" The five high fived each other. "Sorry Yoshimitsu, but your "Hail JB" video sucked. Plus had poor graphics." Chris told Yoshi. "But my video was about the ancient art of the japanese ninja." Yoshi replied. Chris showed Yoshi the video. "That wasn't mine!" replied Yoshi. "Well, why did you hand me it then? OH! See! It's your's!" Chris shouted. "But I don't understand who could'v-" Yoshi then saw a small trollface in the corner of the video, "Swaggles....." "Well, bye Yoshi!" Chris pushed Yoshi into the Closet of Losers. "THAT UNHONORABLE LITTL-" Yoshi was interrupted. "LALALALALA, LALALALALA, LEO'S WORLD!" Leo and CM's ad started, "WE GET TO PUNCH ELMO!" "YAY- wait-" Elmo was then pounded on the ground," AH!" END OF EPISODE Episode 11 - Somebody That I Used to Know (Preview) "Hey, NZ." Duke said, "have you seen a blue card?" "No." NZ Man said, hiding a blue card in his deck. "Oh, well, okay then." Duke replied, "I'll keep searching for it. Thanks for the info." "No problem." NZ Man said. Duke sighed as he sat beside a tree. He then realized it was the same tree from TDN5. Good old TDN5 Tree. And then a shadowy figure jumped in front of him. "What's up Duke?" Josh asked. "Hey Josh!" Duke greeted, "long time no see!" "I'm going to go check on Leo." Josh said, "I'll bring her here and we can hang here like old time's sake." "Alright, cool." Duke said, waiting. Meanwhile Leo had some other plans. "Hey Cookie Monster, you like cookies right?" Leo asked. "Yes." CM answered, "C IS FOR COOKIE AND THAT'S OKAY WITH ME!" Leo then tackled CM onto the ground and made out with him. They made out for ten minutes straight. Then Josh came in. "What's up CM, Le-" Josh opened his eyes to see Leo making out, repeatedly with Cookie Monster, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" "Oh hi Josh." Leo said, stopping the make out session for a bit, "I'm making out with this hot, sexy monster." "HELP ME!" Cookie Monster shouted. "One, you don't tie your "lover" to the ground." Josh untied Cookie Monster who ran away never to be seen again, "Second, YOU PROMISED NOT TO CHEAT ON ME AGAIN AND YOU DID!" "Well, um, how about I give you a make out session? All solved ^-^" Leo replied. "No. NOT SOLVED. NOT SOLVED!" Josh replied, "YOU CHEATED ON ME! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS TO ME?" "And? I don't care. I just like loving guys." Leo smiled. "I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE!" Josh said, backing out of the cabin, "NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY I USED TO KNOW!" Josh then ran to Duke, with tears in his eyes. Meanwhile Duke was enjoying a sandwich under the TDN5 Tree. "Hey Josh where's Leo?" Duke asked. "I don't know her. I used to know her." Josh told Duke. "What?" Duke asked, "I don't understand." "There's tons of things in life, you don't understand." Josh said, "nor do I. BUT LEO JUST CHEATED ON ME AGAIN, AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! So I asked Chris if I could join the game and he said I'm linked to you." "Oh, um, okay." Duke replied. "Together we can beat that fiend!" Josh replied, "Won't that be awesome?" "Uh, I'm still Leo's friend though." Duke said. "Screw Leo." Josh responded, "she sucks." "But-" Duke was interrupted. "SHE JUST SUCKS! Now help me think of strategies to eliminate her." Josh laughed maniacally. "Dude, I think you need some time to calm down." Duke handed over his MP3 Player, "Just listen to some music and you'll forget about Leo." Josh then listened to Party Rock Anthem and shuffled with Swaggles. "Everyday I'm shuffling." Josh sang. "AND TROLLING, TROLOLOL, GOV!" Swaggles laughed. "Is that better?" Duke asked. "I feel like a new man." Josh said, pridefully, "Thanks Duke. "No problem." Duke replied. "JOSH COME BACK TO ME!" Leo ran after Josh, panting, "COME BACK!" "NO! DIE! *******" Josh cursed. "WELL DUKE SIDES WITH ME THAT IT'S OKAY TO LOVE OTHER PEOPLE AND MAKE OUT WITH THEM AND WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND, right Duke?" Leo asked. "NO, HE AGREES YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR PROMISES!" Josh said, "right Duke?" "Uh, um.........." Duke then ran to hide in the bushes. "That meant me." Josh smiled. "NO IT MEAN'T ME!" Leo argued. Meanwhile TrentFan was spying on Swaggles with NZ Man. They both didn't trust Swaggles. They then saw Yoshi's original video and a notebook. Swaggles left to go Party Rock to Gangnam Style. "This is all the proof we need." explained TrentFan, "we should find that he eliminated Yoshi." "Yes. And he'll be eliminated!" NZ Man replied, "I'll go get it." NZ then grabbed the notebook and Yoshi's original video quickly and they ran to Miles, Henzzy, and Bakura. "Guys, we found a clip! Swaggles switched Yoshi's video!" TrentFan alerted. "Uncool." Miles replied. "We could expel him from the game!" NZ Man laughed, "then we can win!" "NO! I WANT TO KEEP SWAGGLES!" Bakura argued. "No, we're not keeping him. He's a troll and it's strategy." NZ Man said. "Well, then I QUIT! I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE!" Bakura said, "I'M NOW ON MY OWN!" "Sheesh, overdramatic, huh?" NZ Man laughed. "I don't know you!" Bakura retorted, "I WILL NEVER BE THE SAME- Hey cookies. ^-^" "Typical, typical." NZ Man said, "NOW GET OUT OF THIS CABIN!" Bakura did so. Bakura knew he was on his own, so before leaving he punched NZ in the face, stole Henzzy's cookies, and got all the Tekken games. "STEALER!" Henzzy shouted, "my food :(" Meanwhile, Duke was in the bush, until he then looked at both logical sides. He knew this one was obvious. "Okay guys, not to pick any sides but Josh is right, Leo." Duke stated, "you shouldn't cheat on your boyfriend." "YOU, YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND!" Leo overracted, point at Duke, "I HOPE BOTH OF YOU ARE ELIMINATED! NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I'M GOING TO GO LINK WITH BAKURA SINCE EVERYONE'S NOW LINKED TO SOMEONE EXCEPT SWAGGLES!" Josh then smirked. "Duke, you're a great friend. I knew you'd come through for me." Josh smiled, "that's why you were always my best friend over Leo." "Thanks?" Duke said, confused. "We expel Swaggles tomorrow." NZ said, "understand?" "Yeah, sure, cool." Miles said. "Yes." TrentFan replied. "Sure." Henzzy smiled, "FOODZ!" Swaggles party rocked in the corner. While Bakura and Leo hugged each other, being a perfect match. "NO ONE'S IMMUNE!" Chris shouted, "viewers vote off either Miles-TF-NZ-Henzzy, Leo-Bakura, Josh-Duke, or Swaggles." Episode 12 - Spoiled Lottery "I HATE HAVING MY LIFE ON THE LINE!" Leo raged. "Well, it could be worse." Duke said, "Wait, life, what?" "SHASHIAHSBAGELWOHJIOD" Leo spammed. "I must kick you..........NO I MUSN'T! I CAN'T!" Bakura cried, "I CAN'T!" "I will." NZ Man interfered and kicked Leo, "ha." "Wait, who am I going to go to elimination with?" Bakura asked. "Don't know and don't care. Furthermore, I'm leaving." NZ Man said, dragging Duke out with him. "I hate it when he does that." Bakura commented as he followed them to the elimination ceremony. "WELCOME! WE RECEIVED TWO VOTES!" Chris announced, "Bakura, where's Leo?" "NZ kicked her." Bakura stated as NZ smiled with a trollface, "troll." "Well, I guess you'll be eliminated solo, with the two votes!" Chris shouted. "AW, SERIOUSLY? WHAT?' Bakura rage quit. Everyone laughed. Leo then came back. "Oh hi." Leo said, "I'M BACK!" "AW, SHE AVOIDED ELIMINATION!" Chris pouted, "Whatever." "Well, what's the challenge?" asked Josh, "I was about to go wild and eat random carrot cakes." "What?" Duke was confused. "We're breaking links and turning Henzzy into an intern." Chris said. "Oh, what?" Henzzy said, "Well, I didn't like competing, anyway." "Alliance, Duke?" Josh asked. "Alliance, Dukey?" Leo asked. "HE'LL CHOOSE ME!" Josh shouted. "NO! ME!" Leo shouted. Duke just sighed. "THE CHALLENGE IS TO NOT GO CRAZY AFTER I GIVE YOU EACH MONEY I WON FROM THE LOTTERY!" Chris stated. "Trololol, gov." Swaggles trolled. "Sweet!" TrentFan cheered. "Awesome." NZ Man said. "MONEH! MONEH!" Leo went crazy, grabbed her share of the money and bought a disco club. She ended up on the streets. "Leo's out........" Chris said, in awe. "HEY! I BET I CAN GET MY FACE ENGRAVED ON AN ACTUAL QUARTER WITH THIS MONEY!" Miles said, as he ran to go exchange it in, crazed by the money, "Cool! Oh wait. Now I'm on the streets." "I'd never spend my money that quick on a quarter." Josh said, "I BOUGHT A GIANT BAG OF CARROTS INSTEAD! I'LL BE RICH IN FOOD! Wait, I was ripped off. They're moldy. I WASTED ALL MY MONEY ON THAT! Well, now I'm on the streets." "I bought Game Stop." stated NZ Man, "I'm on the streets, but it was totally worth it." "So who's left?" Chris asked. "Swaggles, TF, and Duke." Josh said. "Well, I bought myself a Magikarp for all that money! IT WAS THE BEST THING EVER, I WAS TOTALLY NOT RIPPED OFF!" TrentFan exclaimed, "Wait......" "TROLOLOL!" Swaggles bought the rights to all internet memes. "That leaves Duke, I guess he wins." Chris said, "how'd you do it?" "I already am Semi-Rich, so, yeah." Duke replied. "CHOOSE ONE PERSON TO BE SAFE!" Chris announced. Duke already knew there was going to be a problem. Duke ran to his house and locked the door tight. "I guess the only way out of this is winning the lottery again." Leo said, to her fellow cohorts on the street, "CHARGEZ!" So they did. But two hours later, they're back on the street. "HOLY ****, WE WON TWICE AND WE'RE BACK HERE AGAIN!" Leo complained. "Poor leadership." commented Josh. "SHUT UP!" Leo shouted. "I bet I'll get the immunity from Duke." Josh retorted. "NO I WILL!" Leo shouted. Leo and Josh then rushed up to Duke's Neighborhood house and pounded on the door. Meanwhile NZ rushed to tell Chris to eliminate Swaggles. "WAIT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RAP BATTLE!" Swaggles said, "if I win, you quit, if you win, you may tell." "Alright, let's go." NZ Man replied, "RAP BATTLE TIME!" -RAP BATTLE TIME- NZ: I'M THE NZ MAN I MAY NOT BE TAN LIKE THEM STEREOTYPICAL GUYS BUT I'M READY TO SHOOT DOWN AND RHYME BEATING YOU IN A REASONABLE TIME WHY DON'T YOU GO AND BUY A LIFE CUZ WHEN I'M THROUGH I'LL BE SUED Swaggles: WHAT KIND OF RAP WAS THAT? DUDE, YOU'RE FAT AND I'M PHAT I CAN RAP YOU'RE JUST A SAP I'M THE KING OF TROLLS YOU'RE A MAN WITH NO SOUL I'M THE BUG OF THE HOUR YOUR RAPS JUST TASTE SOUR NZ: THIS IS WHAT IS HAS COME TO? BETRAYED YOUR OWN MASTER? I CAN RAP FAST, I DO I BET I'M FASTER THAN YOU WHY DON'T YOU GO NOW, LOU THAT'S RIGHT SWAGGLES' REAL NAME IS LOU, FOOL YOU CAN'T RAP, NO YOU CAN'T THIS IS MY CHANT YOU'RE GETTING PUMMELED YOU WISH YOU NEVER STEPPED OUT OF THE GAME YOU SHOULD JUST STICK YOURSELF INSIDE A WIND TUNNEL I'M THE ONE WITH THE FAME YOU'RE JUST LAME Swaggles: YOUR RAPS JUST SUCK IF YOU WON, IT'D JUST BE OUT OF LUCK WHY DON'T YOU GO AND DIE, YOU SCHMUCK? II'LL ADMIT YOU CAN RAP FAST BUT YOUR RAPS PUT YOU IN LAST I'M REPRESENTING POKEMON EVERYWHERE YOU SMELL LIKE A POOPING HARE SORRY NZ, BUT I BEAT YOU IN THIS RAP GAME OF PING PONG THIS TIME YOU CHOSE WRONG (Bakura will decide who won the rap) -End of Rap Time- "I choose.........Swaggles." Bakura said, "he got an 8, NZ you got a 5." "BLAHARMONEY" NZ raged. "Nuh uh, no spam NZ." Bakura smirked. "TROLOLOL, GOV!" Swaggles smiled, with a proud beam of victory. "I refuse to quit......" NZ said, "I'll think about it. I may break being a man of my word, but I won't tell Chris about what you did at the LEAST." "YEAHUH" Swaggles trolled. Meanwhile Josh finally kicked Duke's door down. "PICK ME FOR IMMUNITY!" shouted Josh, "MY LAST NAME IS......UH...........NORRIS! I'M COUSIN OF CHUCK NORRIS- YEAH....." "HE'S OBVIOUSLY LYING, GIVE IT TO ME!" Leo begged, "I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR IT!" ".........Josh, Leo STOP ARGUING AND GET BACK TOGETHER!" Duke shouted, "YOU'VE BEEN CAUSING CHAOS FOR EVERYONE AND DRIVING ME NUTS! Either make a truce or don't consider me your friend at all." Duke left his house and Josh and Leo thought deeply of their friendship with Duke. Was all this fighting really worth losing their best friend? They both decided to forgive each other, but not start a relationship. Restart as friends and ran after Duke. Duke was sitting by the TDN5 Tree, dropping a tear or two. He stood up and began to go leave. "Wait! Duke!" Leo and Josh said in a union, "We're sorry!" "Look, I understand if you want to fight. Just please, don't USE me as a swing vote." Duke said, "I'm out." "What do you mean?" Leo asked. "I'm quitting this elimination ceremony, I hope you guys have fun fighting." Duke said, "Peace." Duke left. "We're total d***s" Josh sighed, "we've only been thinking about ourselves.........." "........We suck......." Leo literally cried, "I BLAME LETTERS!" As Duke left, Flare arrived with Bakura on a unicorn. Flare slapped Duke. "Keep staying here. Do what you do." Flare said, "most importantly, make the family proud." "Don't care about them." Bakura added, "but go for Leo while she's available I hear-" Flare slapped Bakura. "Make a difference. Leo and Josh feel like horrible people. They really care about your friendship." Flare said, Bakura then tried a peace bunny sign but Flare slapped him. "OWIE!" Bakura cried. "Why should I trust you?" Duke asked. "Because we're bros." Flare said, "plus I'll slap you to death with my Flame Hands if you say no." "Um, alright, I'm on my way, thanks for the talk!" Duke said rushing away. "IT BURNS!" Bakura said as Flare and Bakura flew away on the unicorn. The Elimination Ceremony started. "Who do you give immunity to?" Chris asked, "Duke?" "I give up my immunity, plus the immunity power I could give, to Josh and Leo." Duke said, "they might fight often, but they're still my friends." "Thanks Duke." Josh hugged Duke. "BUDDY!" Leo hugged Duke too, "Thanks for staying." "Group hug, huh?" Duke joked around. "Before we do anything." NZ stood up, "I quit........." "NO QUITTING, SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN SON!" Chris trolled, "anyways look, you've all done good to get here, but I'm picking who goes. Sorry Miles, you're out, I think you've done good but...........compared to the other's you don't cause much drama." "It's cool." Miles said, standing up, "hey NZ, TF, good luck." "Thanks." the two replied. "Swaggles, you see I'm a man of my word." NZ said, "even if I couldn't." "TROLOLOL, GOV!" Swaggles laughed, "but seriously, it's fine." Meanwhile Duke, Josh, and Leo sat by the TDN5 tree as friends again eating ice cream. END OF EPISODE Episode 13 - The Drama Play Josh stood by Swaggles, laughing at his..........Sewaddleness. "He's so short............reminds me of Leo's brai- I mean..............." Josh then jumped out a window when Leo came in. "GET BACK HERE!" Leo shouted chasing Josh. "Well, we were close last episode." Duke facepalmed. "You see.........I have a story to tell." Duke said to the crowd, "You see............Josh and Leo use to date in Total Drama Neighborhood 5........however, something happened." "Chris traveled back in time to change this relationship." Duke explained, "the biggest couple, which ORIGINALLY would have been Cody and Lily. But Josh and Leo brings so much drama." "So, now, they're out to kill each other and BITTERLY hate each other." Duke said, "now................the outcome of the past seasons have changed. Besides me winning TDN5, instead, Mike won TDM, as Lili was absent due to being killed in a Nuke set off by Josh to kill Leo and her company: Leo is a Girl Corp. Now we have corps. Josh is liked more by Duke Inc. and Leo is a Girl Corp." "Now Swaggles and I are in the neutral zone, while NZ Man rage quit everything and TrentFan is now morphed with Morgan Freeman however they did. Bakura is now a hobo who steals candy." Duke said, "and Dante is now..........dead..........murdered............by a rebel Leo is a Girl Corp. double agent named Alisa, who was then brutally............um..............killed and her robot parts, with the exception of her hand, for whatever Leo kept it, is now somewhere in the ocean." "Swaggles is thinking about starting a "Neutral Corp" so I'm now Neutral Neutral........" Duke narrated, "some characters you know are now dead. I'll name a few. Alisa. Dante. Lili. Bob. Alex. Bart. Cookie Monster. Sebastian, by suicide. Cheesy. Chris. Yomby. Asuka. Angel. OJ. Bridget." "Currently Hwo, Swaggles, Steve, Cody, Mike, Bart, and Noah are alive." Duke said, "aside from me. Cody and Hwo are on Leo's side. Steve and Mike are on Josh's. I believe Noah is on Leo's and Bart is on Josh's." "Well, WOAH, DUCK!" Duke ducked as a big explosion happened. He saw two bodies. Josh and Leo's. On the ground. Dead. War was over. But more people were caught in the explosion. Cody and Noah were now dead. Hwo and Steve had fatal wounds. Mike and Swaggles barely escaped. Everything looked gloomy and dark as countries were ruled by Leo is a Girl Corp. and Josh is liked more by Duke inc. They were finally fighting for the Neighborhood. "My friends......." Duke said, "the world...........I got to change this." "Wait, Duke!" Mike and Swaggles followed. "The end." Morgan Freeman said, "This was all a play." "Trololol, gov." Swaggles laughed. "Well, Duke," Chris walked to Duke, "your plan worked." "You may be asking what happened," Duke said, "well I let Swaggles attempt in being a cameraman for the challenge. He failed. NZ and TF both got immunity." "And you." Chris said, "thanks for helping with the thing." "No problem." Duke replied, "now, it will be a double elimination. Either Josh, Leo, or Swaggles will go home." "TO ELIMINATION!" Chris announced, "by that I mean Josh, Leo pack your bags, I'm sick of you, I choose today >.>" "You suck." Josh tried to walk away, but Dante was attempting to moonwalk and bumped Josh into the COL. "I hate Chris Decides Elimination Days. >.>" Leo walked to the COL. "Now only NZ, TF, Duke, and Swaggles remain. WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL LOSE? FIND OUT ON.........Whatever this season is." Chris ended the episode. "WAIT!" Dante said, "I come with news." "What is it?" Chris asked. "You're going to prepare to meet...........your DENSITY!" Dante disappeared, then a giant Zekrom (I mean giant) appeared with Dante in control, "THIS IS FOR ALL YOU DID TO ME! You see? I'm a boss." DanteZekrom grabbed Chris and carried him away. Morgan Freeman then came. "Duty called." MF stated, "I was told to eliminate two people." "But that already happened-" Duke was interrupted. "Oh." MF said, "Then why was I summoned?" Duke shrugged. "NZ, TF, Duke, PREPARE TO LOSE TO THIS TROLL!" Swaggles said confidently. DanteZekrom then grabbed MF, "I GET TO END THE EPISODE, IT'S THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF MY-" "Trololol, gov." Swaggles trolled and ended the episode. Episode 14 - The Final Dancedown "The finale? Gives me the chills...." TrentFan commented, "and why is this a final four finale?" "Dunno." NZ said, "all I know is that I'm avenging Dante." "Typical. Trololol, gov." Swaggles trolled. "I don't like you." NZ told Swaggles. "YO, BRO, YA KNOW, LIKE YOUR MOMMA SAID IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, SAY NOTHIN' AT ALL!" Swaggles replied with a trollface. NZ just rage quit the lunch table. "............I made dessert," Duke randomly said, "anyone up for some Ice Cream Cake?" "Sure." TrentFan replied. "Yes. Yes. Yes." Swaggles yes............ed? "Cake? Is it Chocolate Ice Cream?" NZ asked. "Yes." Duke replied. "Screw rage quitting, I'm staying." NZ ran over back to his seat. ".....................K.....................Then?" TrentFan responded. Then every loser was in the audience watching them eat, even Hwo. "Haven't you all heard of privacy?" asked TrentFan. "No, actually, I haven't." Leo responded. "Stop trolling me >.>" TrentFan replied. "So who won presidency?" asked Josh. "I hear Swaggles. However he did." Dante joked around. "............Hm................Dang I voted Romney." Josh replied. "OBAMA FTW!" Leo argued. Josh and Leo clashed heads as Duke facepalmed. "...........Well...............Josh is officially disowned for annoying me." NZ said, frustrated. "Screw you NZ! I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" Josh was obviously in a rage. NZ walked up to Josh and slapped him. "You look up to me. Got it?" NZ said in a Chuck Norris voice. "You. Don't. Scare. Me." Josh replied, "you're worse than Leo." "Die." NZ and Josh slap fought. Leo eventually joined in. "I'M LIKE F******G VADER, YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" NZ remarked. "Yeah, whatever, I'll call you Sulu." Josh defiantly stated, already angered with the game. "You know what? Screw this game. I quit." NZ left. ".........Hmmmm..............okay I was a little.......jerkish?" Josh said. Leo slapped Josh. "More like a lot." Leo answered. "Wait we finished fighting two episodes ago." Josh said. ".............Meh..............forget that." Leo replied. "Yeah. Enemies?" Josh extended his hand. "Enemies." Leo twisted Josh's hand. "Looks like only TrentFan, Duke, and Swaggles are left." Chris announced. "I'll leave too. If it means escaping Josh and Leo's bickering." TrentFan disappeared. A lot of people scooted away from Leo and Josh in the bleachers. Duke and Swaggles just sighed and facepalmed respectively. "Anyways the challenge is a danceoff. Each of you pick three helpers." Chris announced. "Dante, Josh, Leo, come on down you're my allies!" Duke shouted in glee. "OJ, Yoshi, Hwo, you get over here." Swaggles declared, "TROLOLOL, GOV!" "I refuse to serve you." Yoshimitsu said, "I'd rather serve Hitler." "Fine, then come here.........LILI!" Swaggles said. "DANCING, ^-^" Lili replied. "Alright you got an hour to practice and submit your song." Chris told the groups, "good luck." "No problem!" OJ replied back. "LET'S A GO!" Leo shouted. "No Sonic FTW, forget Mario." Josh glared at Leo. "...............Is it too late to change them, Duke?" Dante asked. "We'll work with what we got." Duke answered, "don't worry." "I say we dance to Eye of the Tiger." Leo suggested, "classics always pull through." "I think we should go Modern and go for Gangnam Style." Josh suggested, clashing heads with Leo. "I say Party Rock Anthem." Dante said. "We'll go with Party Rock Anthem so no one feels more loved than the other- I mean you two." Duke looked at Josh and Leo. "Fine." Both grumbled. "ALRIGHT, WE'RE DOING BABY BY JUSTIN BIEBER, GOT THAT?" Swaggles ordered. "But-" Hwo replied. "SHUT UP!" Swaggles trolled. "It's fine JB isn't that bad." Lili said. "This is why we broke up." Hwo facepalmed. "Sure, baby will do..............." OJ looked at the ground, a bit disgusted. "NOW LET'S PRACTICE" Swaggles said, "I'M NOT LOOSING TO DUKE!" Back to Duke, the clashers, and Dante. Josh finally raged completely. "SCREW YOU. SCREW DUKE. SCREW THIS GAME. I'M NOT HELPING ANYONE IF YOU'RE HERE." Josh grabbed Duke and hit him against a tree repeatedly, "I DON'T CARE." "NOR DO I. SCREW EVERYTHING." Leo karate chopped Josh and kicked Duke in the head. Dante just watched, worried. "YOU STOP!" Dante ordered, "I MAY HAVE NEVER RAISED MY VOICE, BUT YOU'RE MESSED UP TREATING YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THIS!" Leo and Josh continued to mistreat Duke and each other until Duke's head began to bleed and he needed to be evacuated to a hospital for a while. "YOU BOTH SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" Dante thought up a plan, "In fact.....>" Dante pushed Josh and Leo off the ambulence. "YOU'RE NOT NEEDED HER, IN THE GAME, OR AT LIFE. YOU'RE REALLY MESSED UP. DUKE'S MY SEMI-FRIEND! GO DIE!" Dante felt proud, but then got an arm cramp, "My arm......." "Doc, will I be fine?" Duke asked. "Yes, just wear this bandage around your head. I'm sorry about your bad friends." Doctor Rodri said, "oh, hi Dante." "Sup Rodri?" Dante greeted. The ambulence drove Duke and Dante to the camp. "Yeah, I'm no longer friends with Josh or Leo." Duke said, "now we need replacements." "Yes. I'll find some." Dante replied. "QUICK!" Dante grabbed Bakura and Yoshimitsu, "you're a part of a team." "Aw, seriously?" Bakura asked. "Yes, seriously, broski." Dante responded, in an attempt to be cool. "That wasn't-" Yoshi was interrupted. "I know..........." Dante replied. "Alright, so let's learn how to dance." Duke walked in. "YEAH!" The three cheered, being the absolute most random bunch in the world. Swaggles wasn't having much luck as Hwo and Lili made out..............again, even though they broke up. OJ is trying not to turn psycho from the music. Swaggles then realized he mistook Baby for Gangnam Style and cried. NZ cheered Swaggles on even though Dante was with Duke. Josh and Leo were pretty much injured fatally, by what must have been Dante's strongest "attack" ever. They then realized their mistake. Being hurt symbolized something for them. Mistreatment. "God, we suck." Leo said, "I have nothing left in this world now.........." "Same...........I never thought I'd be such a ****" Josh sighed, "now I'm going to die next to YOU." "Well, enjoy it while it lasts........." Leo replied. "Yeah............" Josh responded, "I won't." "Well, then, fine. I admit I won't either......" Leo sighed. Little did they know they were actually close to the Neighborhood. Duke's team watched from afar. "They deserve to say there." Bakura glared. "Yeah, let them die." Dante let out his anger. "They do not deserve life." Yoshi commented. "I don't know. They aren't good friends, but they shouldn't die because of that." Duke replied. "Well, you're not saving them." the 3 said. "Guys. Look. Everyone makes mistakes. And while I admit those two screwed up badly, they shouldn't die like this......." Duke said with sympathy. "Fine, here use my lasso to grab them- don't ask......." Bakura creeped away for a minute after handing his lasso. Duke threw it and saved Josh and Leo onto the grass. "Thanks Duke!" Both said in union, only to notice the group already left. They both sighed. The groups continued to train for the ten minutes they had. "Contestants are set...........BEGIN!" Chris shouted with nonsense. "He means..........Swaggles' team begin." Morgan Freeman said. Swaggles' team danced badly to Justin Bieber's Baby, ending up with a 3/10. Swaggles knew what he had to do to win. Sabotage Duke's team. Duke's team began to dance. "WE PARTY ROCK!" Dante said, actually dancing decently. Swaggles then grabbed a knife and threw it at the back of Dante's head and Bakura's arm. "The pain..............." Bakura said, "I blame Heihachi.................for sucking in................Playstation All-Stars.........ow." Dante looked at the sky unable to breathe. NZ then spotted Swaggles laughing maniacally. "Duke................" Dante said, "you were the....................closest thing to a friend.............I ever had.................win it for me...................." Dante passed away, much to NZ and Chris' dismay. "Swaggles, how could you?" NZ cried, "I raised you correctly, you were a cool troll........................now you mean nothing to me." Swaggles stood in shock. He looked at the ground, but then he realized. He didn't care. Duke would be disqualified for having less than four dancers and laughed. "YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME!" Swaggles laughed hysterically, then grabbing his knife, "BACK OFF NZ!" Duke, Josh, and Leo looked at Dante's dead body. Along with most contestants. Then the only person Swaggles considered his friend stood up. "Swaggles, how could you?" OJ asked, "kill someone just for money............what's wrong with you? You're crazier than me." Everyone then rose up against Swaggles, even the calm Morgan Freeman. Swaggles then ran away, ashamed of his actions. "KEEP THE MONEY! GIVE IT TO STUPID DUKE!" Swaggles shouted, "I QUIT!" When Swaggles ran away, he cried himself to sleep, singing "trolololol, gov." NZ then left, crying, carrying Dante's body. As he left, he had an idea. To make Dante a cyborg. He ran back to Duke. "Duke, could you spare some cash so I can revive Dante?" NZ asked, "Just about 1000? Please? I BEG!" "Of course. Dante was my friend too." Duke said, "even if he thought he wasn't popular..........he was. In everyone's hearts." Chris handed the suitcase to Duke, who gave money to NZ. Everyone walked into the forest where they watched NZ work on Dante, in order to revive him. After two hours, Dante was alive. In front of him, he saw everyone gathered around, happy to see him again. Then he noticed NZ and Duke. Somehow he knew they revived him. "Thanks guys- thanks everyone." Dante stood up and hugged everyone in a group hug. "So what are you going to do with the rest of the money, Duke?" Bakura asked, "by the way, later can someone call me a medic?" "Sure thing, " Duke said, "and I'll probably donate to charity." "That's good." Yoshimitsu replied, "the honorable way is always the right way." "By the way, Josh, Leo," Duke told the two, "friends again?" "Why the sudden change of heart around us?" Josh asked. "I know you guys didn't mean it. I see it from your faces." Duke said, "just don't do that again." The three laughed and nodded. "Hopefully this all taught us something." TF said. "Yes, two things actually." Steve said, "never trust Swaggles with knives and friendship always pulls through." "Yeah." Dante said, "friendship is worth it in the end. Of anything that happens. Friendship prevails." THE END Category:Blog posts